Velasta T'sarran
| formerhomes = Maerimydra, Deep Wastes | sex = Female | race = Drow elf revenant | ethnicity = | occupation = Priestess | age = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = 1372 DR | turnednotes = | death = 1372 DR | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Neutral evil | class5e = | refs5e = }} Velasta T'sarran was a female drow cleric of Kiaransalee and one of the twin nieces of Dorina T'sarran. Description A strongly built female drow, Velasta had a rounder face than most other drow. She wore darkened drow chainmail and wrapped herself in a large black cloak. A prominent symbol of Kiaransalee was often displayed around her neck. Velasta appeared identical in practically every way to her sister, Velina. Personality Velasta T'sarran was a drow of erratic moods, alternating between haughty and charming when dealing with others. However, she harbored nothing but contempt for her twin sister. Abilities An experienced drow cleric and the niece of Dorina T'sarran, Velasta had a solid command of divine magic and was able to cast spells like flame strike and slay living in defense of her deity. In addition to this, she could craft both magical arms and armor, and magic wands. Velasta, like her sister, was an adaptive combatant and could adjust her tactics effectively when given the opportunity or when prepared. Possessions As a member of House T'sarran, Velasta was outfitted with gear befitting a priestess of her station. She wore a magic set of drow chain, a cloak of resistance and ring of counterspells. In combat she would wield a corrosive dagger and an enchanted shield. In addition, after the plundering of Szith Morcane, she managed to acquire a number of caches of Lolthite treasure which she stored in her room. Relationships Velasta had a deep rivalry with her identical twin sister, Velina T'sarran, to the extent that both of them would happily engineer situations where the other could be "accidentally" killed off. This hatred was only exacerbated after the coup of Szith Morcane, when Velasta acquired the larger share of the plunder. History As a female of House T'sarran, Velasta had been schooled as a cleric of Kiaransalee along with her identical twin sister, Velina T'sarran. However, over the years, both sisters had developed an abiding hatred for each other. In 1372 DR, during the Silence of Lolth, Velasta and her sister worked with the rest of their house in overthrowing the Lolth-worshipping drow of Maerimydra. Subsequently, they were sent to track down any refugees from the city under the supervision of their aunt, Dorina T'sarran, and made their way to the drow outpost of Szith Morcane. On Marpenoth 12, they managed to overthrow House Morcane in Szith Morcane and, under the orders of Dorina, Velasta was given free rein to turn the dead clerics of Lolth into quth-maren and use them to pillage the settlement, while her sister Velina was sent into the Deep Wastes as a scout. While her sister was assigned to the raiding parties by Dorina, Velasta was made part of a hunter-killer team of drow that were only assembled to deal with true threats to Szith Morcane. At some point after Marpenoth 27, a group of adventurers launched a raid on Szith Morcane, Velasta and Velina were defeated and subsequently raised as undead revenants. During the Rage of Demons of 1491 DR Velasta sought vengeance against Archmage Solom Ned'razak, how planned the death of her and her sister's. Velasta tried to profited of the fire giants invasion to took control of the outpost but she had no hurry. Appendix References Category:Clerics of Kiaransalee Category:Clerics Category:Females Category:Drow Category:Revenants Category:Worshipers of Kiaransalee Category:Members of House T'sarran Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Szith Morcane Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants